Sweet Seduction
by Foxyperv
Summary: TF:A Megatron is pissed! How dare these Autobots touch what is his...or what will be his. Pairing is MegsxShock, SLASH! no likey? no lookie! rating may go up in later chapters. Ch.9 up! Come and see what happens on the lunar base!
1. A worthy soldier

**SLASH!!!!! THAT MEANS MECHXMECH ROMANCE GUYS! NO LIKEY? NO LOOKIE!**

**Warning: mentions of interface, will be rated in later chapters XD**

**Pairing: MegatronxShockwave, mentions of another pairing [guess which one ;)]**

Chapter1, A worthy soldier:

To say that Megatron was pleased was an understatement. Actually, he was so pleased that he didn't even care about the aborted mission, he was just glad to finally have a worthy soldier among his ranks. Yes, he thought, Shockwave is indeed quite worthy.

The Decepticon spy was explaining to him how he had to unfortunately leave Cybertron after the space bridge incident: once the Autobots back to their base, they had contacted the Elite Guard and told everything about him, resulting in him being nearly arrested. His only chance of escaping had been to activate a little space bridge he had built himself (for him to become more familiar with the plans and maybe help out his mighty leader a little more). He had taken the coordinates of an old space bridge not too far from earth and had activated the auto-destruction of his quarters before going. That way, no evidences were left and they didn't need to worry about the Autobots finding his trace.

Again, the Decepticon leader mused, quite worthy.

"The mission having to be aborted is a shame, but, there's nothing you could have done to avoid it. You wouldn't have been discovered if my plan had worked, and the one to be blamed about that failure is none other than Starscream." An angry expression crossed his faceplate as he talked about the traitor, quickly disappearing as he saw Shockwave wincing. "In other words, you are not to be blamed. Actually, you are to be praised, for you made sure to not leave anything behind you. The Autobots must be hating themselves for having let a Decepticon spy enter their ranks and not being able to capture him." He smiled at that last sentence, pleased the see the Decepticon spy slightly relax.

"Thank you my lord. I'm glad to have lived to your expectations." The Decepticon bowed slightly. "I just hope I will continue to do so in the future. By the way, how am I to help you? Surely, there is something that I could do."

'_Primus, he just arrived and he's already eager to go back to work.'_ Megatron chuckled. "Why there is actually. I would like you to make a full report about your observations on the Autobots. I'm sure we can use some of it against them."

"Very well my lord." He bowed, and went out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Megatron wasn't the easily satisfied type of mech. He awaited nothing more than perfection from each and every of his men, a fairly good job was disregarded, and failure was punished. That was the way he saw things. Of course, with that state of mind, all of his men had been victim of his insatisfaction; every one of them had known, at least once, his wrath. Every one of them, except Shockwave.

Shockwave always did a perfect job, will it be as delicate as retrieving some well guarded artefact to as simple as cleaning after someone barfed on the floor. Nothing was left behind, every little details were taken care of, and it's because of that assiduity that Megatron held the spy high in his esteem.

But that wasn't the only reason, for the single optic mech had a whole lot of other qualities, one of them being his brilliant mind. Yes, Megatron himself had to admit, Shockwave was a genius. He could crack open every firewalls possible, manipulate the less gullible mech ever, turn an awful situation to his advantage, and many more.

Another one of his qualities, albeit not well-known, was his fighting skills. At the beginning of his career in Megatron's army, a lot of mechs had assumed that he wasn't a fighter due to his good manners…he quickly showed them how wrong they were.

Speaking of his good manners, that was another good point for him. First time he spoke to Shockwave, Megatron had been surprised to meet such a well mannered mech in his own army. Usually his ranks were full of ruffians, who, although they did held some respect towards him, weren't such smooth talkers as he was. Needless to say, it had been a refreshing change, and, since then, the Decepticon leader had been seeking his company.

The Decepticon spy's good conversation wasn't just due to his speech, but also to his voice. Shockwave must have the most soothing voice Megatron had ever heard. Each time he felt into a murderous mood, in order to not shorten his ranks a little more, he just went to the single optic mech, and always marvelled on how his gentle English/American accent relaxed him enough to actually lighten up his mood.

All of these good traits were spotted really quickly by the Decepticon leader, but, after a while, Megatron realised that he had missed one, one that he only noticed after having spent quite some time with the other mech: Shockwave was attractive.

The first time he came upon that realisation, he couldn't believe it hadn't hit him full force when they had met. After some thinking, he managed to find an explanation: Shockwave's attractiveness was held in his oh, so subtle but extremely sensual charm. A charm that was held in his strong but svelte frame, his sober yet nice paintjob, allying tones of grey, black and light blue with the smallest amount of red, and, of course, that fiery red optic, that could be filled with so much emotions that the lack of faceplate was quickly a minor detail. A charm that was reinforced by his gentle personality, his soothing accent and, Megatron always noted with a smirk, that delicate sway of the hips as Shockwave walked.

A show that Megatron could actually enjoy at the moment as the single optic mech was in front of him, standing straight but still with the slightest quirk of the hips, as he made his report. A report which Megatron wasn't really paying attention to, after all he would be able to read all about it once Shockwave will hand it up to him; so, for now, he simply took upon the opportunity to muse about that oh, so tempting eye candy without risking to be caught by his men.

Because if he did admit to himself that he, in fact, _liked_ Shockwave, he sure as the Pit wasn't about to let his troops know about it. It was way too dangerous, not only for himself, as one could easily think that he has softened and easily convinced his army that he wasn't fit to lead them anymore (Yes, he was thinking of Starscream), but also for the Decepticon spy as he would become an easy target to get to Megatron (Again, Starscream).

The Decepticon leader was musing on how he should found a way to get rid of that nuisance of a seeker once and for all, when he heard something that immediately caught his interest:

"Wait an in astro-second, what did you just say?"

The single optic mech looked up at him and repeated:

"I said that the Autobots are not as innocent as they want everybody to think or at least some of them are not. During my mission, I have, more than once, encountered some high officers offering some military advancement against some 'favors'."

"WHOO HOO HOO!!! Is zhat how jou managed to get such a high rank into zhe Autobot army?" Asked Blitzwing Random face.

Megatron turned his attention back to the Decepticon spy, and was mortified to see him blush. Said spy coughed awkwardly, then regained his composure and said:

"I'm afraid to say that, yes; I did use such…'opportunities', if only to ensure myself with a high rank as quickly as possible."

He coughed again and went back to his report, but if Megatron wasn't paying all that attention to it before, now he simply didn't listen. His mind was racing; how could, they, those piece scrapped metal that called themselves Autobots, put their filthy hands on Shockwave? Why, how dare they? They sure as the Pit weren't going to get away so easily, he would make sure of that, but first, he had to claim what was rightfully his. None of this would have happened if he had done that earlier, if he had just seduced Shockwave when he had the chance. Well, now that the Decepticon spy was here, he will simply have to attend to that, and the sooner, the better.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this X3 review please?**


	2. Confrontation

**SLASH!!! THAT MEANS MECHXMECH ROMANCE!!! NO LIKEY? NO LOOKIE!**

**Warning: mention of interface, will be rated in later chapters XD**

**Pairing: MegatronxShockwave**

Chapter 2, Confrontation:

Shockwave had finally finished his report, Lugnut had gone back to his quarters and Blitzwing had gone out for Primus knows where, again. Megatron made a vow at asking him about his nocturnal escapades, after he did came back more than once with purple streaks all over him, and that was more then suspicious. Putting that thought at the back of his processors, the Decepticon leader turned is attention to the matter at hand…who was currently sorting out his datapads.

Not wanting to be interrupted, Megatron had locked the door after having dismissed his two minions. Now he was alone with the object of his affection, as well of his fantasies, the mere thought made him shudder in delight. He silently made his way to Shockwave, and said:

"Quite a detailed report you made us here."

Startled, the spy slightly jumped:

"You surprised me, my lord." Regaining his composure, he added "And thank you, I always try my best to please you."

"So I've noticed" The Decepticon leader whispered, smirking.

Was it a blush Shockwave tried to hide? Megatron was pretty sure about that, and that knowledge only grew him bolder.

"Tell me, Shockwave…Is it true what you said to Blitzwing?"

The single optic mech, who had his back on him, holding his datapads in his arms, suddenly let them all fall on the ground. Quickly bending to get them, he said:

"I am not sure to understand your meaning, lord Megatron."

Said lord took a few steps towards him, stopping in front of his aft hanging up in the air, then grabbed his hips, and, also bending, purred into his audios:

"Oh, I think you know perfectly well what I mean."

Shockwave's reaction wasn't the one Megatron had anticipated. The Decepticon spy had panicked; he had, with the help of his hands, stumbled out of his lord's grasp, straight into the wall they faced, there he had turned around, his back against it, in a defensive position, optic wide.

"M-Megatron?! Wh-what was that all about?!"

The Decepticon leader, incredulous at first, suddenly felt anger boiling in his oil.

"I'll tell you what this is about." He growled.

He took a step towards the flabbergasted spy.

"This is about what happened during your infiltration."

Another step.

"This is about what you've done to fulfil your mission."

And another.

"But more important, this is about those fragging Autobots shagging you senseless!"

The last part of his sentence was shouted as he took one last step to stand right on front of Shockwave, his hands on each side of his head to hold him captive, looking straight in his optic, his intakes sharp.

"They didn't."

_What?!_

"What?!"

The single optic mech let out a sigh.

"The Autobots, they didn't 'shag me senseless', I never let them go that far…"

"Then what did you-"

"Since I actually had a mouth, I simply… had oral interface…"

"And they settled with just that?"

As much as he was relieved, Megatron had a hard believing that they would have just asked for a blowjob.

"Well…the 'opportunities' were never on my behalf, usually it was an officer, who had…grown a certain liking to me, that made me some proposition. I never accepted at first, I made myself desired, that way, once I accepted a little intimacy, I could bargain a fairly good place without actually interface with said officer."

"In other words you manipulated them."

The Decepticon leader was answered by a nod. Slag, that mech was one of a kind! That statement only assured him that he had done the right decision in trying to seduce the spy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Shockwave gently pushing him aside and walking to the fallen datapads, picking them up. Megatron looked at him as he neatly put the datapads on the table, deciding on his next move. Finally, he took the decision of confronting the spy once more by following him, turning him around and slamming him into his torso.

"Another question, Shockwave" He nothing but purred. "Why did you react like that when I made a move on you?"

The spy was blushing madly now, gingerly pushing his leader away.

"Because I wasn't expecting it"

Megatron cocked an optic ridge.

"I'm serious! I really wasn't expecting you, my lord, having some sort of interest in me out of all mech."

…_Oh._

"Low self-esteem?"

"I'm pretty sure you would have too, sir, if, for starters, you didn't had a mouth." Said the spy as he looked away and stop trying to get out of his leader's arms.

"And that's important because…?" Megatron couldn't help but ask, it seemed a little too superficial from Shockwave's part.

"Because without a mouth you can't kiss! And believe me, my lord, that problem always ruin a relatio-…" The spy abruptly stopped, lowered his head and absolutely didn't wanted to make eye contact with is leader.

"I see."

At that statement, the single optic mech started to push hard on the Decepticon lord, trying more than never to get out of is grasp, almost…desperately.

"Whoa, whoa! Shockwave calm down!"

Seeing the other wasn't going anytime soon, he did the first thing that crossed his CPU: he slammed him onto the table. Now he had the spy lying under him, his hands on his wrist to make him stay and Megatron could feel Shockwave's knees against his crotch. Clearly, the Decepticon spy was not too happy about that position, while his leader had a very different feeling about it, translated in the intense stare he gave him.

"Now that you're calm and ready to listen, I'm going to tell you two things. One: not having a mouth doesn't mean you can't kiss, usually your serie is built with some sort of hologram program to give us the illusion that you're kissing."

Judging by the single optic mech's expression he didn't knew that, bringing a smirk on Megatron's face. A smirk that grew wider as he continued.

"Two: technically, you do have mouth. And don't look surprised, I've seen it. When you take energon, you open a hole in your faceplate and I'm pretty sure there was a glossa in it.

"That's irrelevant! It's not a mouth; it's just a fuel entry. It cannot be used as something else as that."

Megatron approached his faceplate to Shockwave's, took his chin into his hand, and, never breaking eye contact, purred:

"Then I guess we'll just have to make sure of that."

**So? you guys like it? I need to know something: they were be another chapter after this for sure, but do you guys think I should continue this story further?**

**please review and tell me!**


	3. Lust

**SLASH!!! MECHXMECH ROMANCE! NO LIKEY? NO LOOKIE!**

**Warning: IT'S RATED M FOR STICKY SMUT PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pairing: MegatronxShockwave**

Chapter 3, Lust:

"Then I guess we'll just have to make sure of that."

Here they were, one on top of the other, optics in optic, in some sort of temporal stop. Seconds passed by but they all seemed like hours, especially for the uncomfortable spy. Seeing that said spy didn't seem to have understood his request, Megatron started to caress softly Shockwave's chin.

"Now come on, open that 'fuel entry' of yours."

His only response was a whimper.

"Hush, don't worry. It's only an experience. Surely a scientific mind like yours won't deny my curiosity to be fulfilled, uh?"

Aha! The single optic mech actually seemed to think about it, which was good. The Decepticon lord knew what he was doing when he had called his seduction an experience, this way it could be processed as logical in Shockwave's mind which would automatically ease him. Megatron smiled to himself for knowing so well the objects of his affections.

"So? Will you?"

The spy seemed to hesitate, and then sighed in defeat, to finally open a round shaped hole in the middle of his lower faceplate with a soft click. As soon as it had been revealed, Megatron's mouth went to recover it, wasting no time in sliding is glossa down his throat. Shockwave gave out a startled yelp at the sudden action, gripping Megatron's shoulder for support, then, slowly, began to relax; and, timidly, responded.

His holographic lips lightly moved, his glossa gently brushed against his leader's; his efforts earned him an approving groan from said leader, making him more confidant and deepen the kiss even more. His arms made their way around Megatron's neck, as his lord's hand took hold of the back of his head while the other slid down his back.

Finally, they broke the kiss, optics filled with lust, coolant dripping from their mouths and fans whirling like mad. A bit out of breath, Megatron managed to ask:

"So? What do you think of that experience?"

"I… hum… I'm… aah…"

_I knew I was a good kisser but that just proves it._ Megatron smirked, hungrily eying Shockwave: the spy was just delicious slouched in his arms, his head against his shoulder, in utter abandon. Something must have got the single optic mech out of his haze, as he suddenly was very aware of where he was; probably the groping hand on his aft.

"Hum… now that the… "experiment" is over; you could maybe let me go…"

Megatron shook his head, chuckling.

"Shockwave, I just kissed you breathless. Do you really think I'm just going to back off now?"

"Wh-what? But..."

"Plus, from where I am, I can say without mistaking that you're seriously turned on."

And it was true. The spy's fans were still on, trying to cool off his heated body, and, from the way Shockwave buckled his knees, Megatron was fairly sure that lubricant was leaking out of his interface port.

"I… I'm… Oh, this is so embarrassing!"

The Decepticon leader settled the spy better on the table, putting his hands on Shockwave's knees; he gently tried to pull them apart.

"M-Megatron?!"

"Now, now, don't act like that. You should have known that this was coming the moment I asked for answers." He smirked

"But…but I can't!"

"Why so? We aren't younglings; we know what our bodies want and, clearly, yours wants this." He smirked.

The spy said nothing, looking down.

"Come on, don't be shy." Megatron purred into his audios. "Open those pretty legs up so I can nest inside your thighs and make this an unforgettable night."

The Decepticon leader was more than happy to feel the other shiver in delight, giving out a low moan as he felt his lord, successfully this time, spreading his legs.

Megatron had been right. Lubricant had leaked out of Shockwave's port, dripping all along the inside of his thighs, and for a good reason: his panel was open, revealing his most intimate parts for anyone to see; spike still sheathed, but valve wide, ready to welcome. Such a sight only aroused the Decepticon leader more and the fact that fore-play was most likely finished, making serious matters on their way…was definitely appealing.

Not that he disliked fore-play, don't get him wrong. In fact, he quite liked it, making his partners moan, groan, **squirm**, in pleasure, knowing that he was the one responsible for such abandon. They were days, and partners, where he really took his time, mapping out each and every inches of their bodies, making them endure that sweet torture as long as possible, until they finally asked, _begged_, for release. But not today, today all that mattered was **his** lust, a lust that was so great that it threatened to overcome him; a lust that had begun since that fateful day where he realised the other's attractiveness, never ceasing to grow over the millennias; a lust that could only be fulfilled between those oh-so delicious thighs.

Not taking it anymore, he positioned himself, swiftly opened his panel and unsheathed his spike. He took hold of it, and was about to enter…when he heard a whimper. Looking at the other he was met with a worried expression, and he could feel the spy's knees pressing against his waist, which meant that, if he could, he would have closed his legs.

'_Slag!' _Feigning innocence he asked: "What is it?"

Shockwave started to fidget, glancing at his leader.

"Well…it's just that…hum…you see…" He coughed a bit awkwardly. "I…I don't think that your…that it's going to fit."

If its ego hadn't doubled in size at that, and if it wouldn't have completely blown off his chances with the spy, Megatron would have laughed his aft out. Instead, he grasped the single optic mech by the waist, positioning him in a way he could easily penetrate his valve, and said:

"As much as it is flattering, I don't think that my spike will have any problem to fit in; main reason being how much you are lubricated."

At that comment, Shockwave's faceplate grew redder, then gasped as he felt Megatron's spike entering him. He quickly snaked his arms around his leader's torso for support, pressing his knees even further in his waist, sending his head backwards as he moaned in pleasure.

Even if Shockwave's earlier statement was pretty laughable, Megatron had to admit that he was having a bit of a hard time trying to get in. The spy's valve was very tight.

'_Probably the position we are in. Maybe taking him in midair wasn't a very good start.' _

With that he laid the single mech on the table, grabbed his thighs and spread him further to give him better access. It made the magic, letting him in until he touched the other's life holder, earning him another loud moan.

The Decepticon leader started to make slow in and out movements, before quickly increasing his speed. He could feel Shockwave writhing beneath him, hear him moan at each thrusts. Megatron put is arms around the spy's waist, slamming their chestplates together, making them scratch against each other. His thrusts became rougher, literally banging into the other mech, moving the table in the process, as Shockwave wasn't moaning at each of them but giving out long drawled moans.

Megatron was almost there, he was at the edge of his overload, and he could feel that Shockwave was at the same point as he felt him grab his shoulders to keep him close. A few more thrusts and that was it: the spy overloaded, tightening is valve in the process, clawing down his leader's back, crying his name in ecstasy.

The added pressure to his spike, the sweet pain mixed to the pleasure, the other screaming his name pulled Megatron off of the edge, hissing the Shockwave's designation. Falling on his partner, he shivered when he heard the other moan one last time as he filled him with his transmetal fluid.

It took several kliks for the Decepticon leader to calm his intakes, once he did, basking in the after-glow, he lifted himself up to look at the spy…and was pleasantly surprised to see him in recharge.

'_Looks like I've worn him off'_ He chuckled, slowly taking his spike out and closing his panel, the other automatically doing the same thing.

He gently cradled Shockwave into his arms, carrying him with most care as he headed towards his quarters. There, he laid the spy on his berth before crawling in it too, making himself comfortable as he wrapped his arms around him, smiling when the single optic mech nuzzled him unconsciously. As he drifted into recharge himself, Megatron couldn't help but thank Primus for his new-found lover.

**THE END**

**NAAAWWWW!!! just kidding XD**

**I was supposed to finish it here but, seeing all the good feedbacks I've had on this story, I decided to continue. That and I really wanted to give this story a real plot ^^**

**hope you guys like and stay tuned on the next chappies!**


	4. Adream?

**SLASH!!! MECHXMECH ROMANCE! NO LIKEY? NO LOOKIE!**

**Warning: swearing and mention of interface**

**Pairing: MegatronxShockwave**

**AN: sorry for the delay guys ^^; long story short: I forgot to submit this last week, then, with school, I just didn't have time to go on the computer, to finish I had a manifestation at the end of the week. I still hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 4 : A… Dream ?

A content sigh broke the silence of the room as Megatron slowly rebooted. He didn't on-line his optics yet, as doing so would probably break the sweet spell he was currently under. He felt… So delightfully satiated! He hadn't realised until now how hungry he was for...Shockwave.

All these vorns, he had craved the mech so badly that it was a wonder he hadn't gone insane. As insane as a starving mech would be if, just beyond his reach, he had an energon cube teasing him with his glowing, nutritious energy.

'_Perfect description',_ Megatron mused.

Indeed it was, as the Decepticon leader remembered those long meetings with Shockwave, the lust threatening to unleash itself to shag that smooth aft of his right on the table.

'_Well now it's done'_, he chuckled.

He was glad it was, not just because he fulfilled one of his biggest fantasies, but also because he could now go beyond the lust. He had already admitted it: he _liked_ Shockwave. Yes, the Decepticon spy was way more than a one-night stand or a pleasure toy; he was an intriguing mech that, with his wonderful personality and his interesting conversation, had earned a chance of creating a future, other than military, with his leader.

A smile tucked at his lips component as he tightened his grasp on the other mech…that wasn't there anymore.

Surprised, the Decepticon leader quickly on-lined his optics and patted the berth as if searching for the spy. He scanned the room: empty. He listened: nobody were using is personal wash tracks and they were no mist in the room anyway. He was alone.

How could it be?! He clearly remembered bringing Shockwave to his quarter the night before. At least, he thought so… No! He was certain he had! Sure last night was a bit blurry but... Wait an astro-second… Maybe… Maybe he had… Could it be that...Last night was…A dream?

That would explain the blurriness and it wouldn't the first time he did… But it felt so real! He still could feel the other's body against his, hear is sweet cry of pleasure, and taste his delicious kisses. He couldn't have dream of all of that! ...could he? After tossing and turning the thoughts all the way around his processors he had to face the fact: that was the only possible explanation to his current situation.

The realisation of it fell on him like a bomb, heavy and destructive, blowing away all happy thoughts. So, all of this had been a dream, every single part of it. And here, for a moment, he had felt so good, so completed. Now he realised how naïve he must have sound. To think that a single night would have felt so good was beyond everything; only a dream could have given him that sensation. Megatron sighed, disappointed. **Very** disappointed.

Shaking himself up, he climbed out of the berth, and went towards the wash-tracks: maybe a good shower will clear his mind. Honestly, he doubted it, but no one could blame him for hoping it would. As he entered the wash-room, he glanced as his reflection in the mirror… His last hopes got crushed. He had seriously wished to find some streaks of the other's paintjob on him. After all, in his dream, they had scratched each other.

He turned around… Again, nothing. The scratches that Shockwave had made him in his ecstasy were definitely imaginary. What a shame, more than anything else, he had hoped for these to be true.

Megatron sighed again, more desperately this time. He turned the hot water on, **only** the hot water. The near burning shower did wonders to him, clearing the fog in his head as it engulfed his body. After a good half a cycle, he finally turned it off, feeling slightly better. As he dried himself up, he glanced once again over his shoulder at the mirror behind him, and froze.

"Motherfragger" There, on his left shoulder blade, clearly revealed by the hot steamy water, was the proof of Shockwave's passion.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN!!! Wanna know what happens next? THEN REVIEW!!! it'll make the chapters come faster ;) (yes, it's blackmail...)**


	5. Revenge

**SLASH!!! MECHXMECH ROMANCE! NO LIKEY? NO LOOKIE!**

**Warning: Sadism, psychological torture**

**Pairing: MegatronxShockwave**

**AN: again...sorry for the delay ^^; but this time it isn't a small crappy chapter X3 I'm actually pleased of how it came out!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!!!!!! MUCH LOVE TO ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!**

Chapter 5 : Revenge

Here he was. In the main room, looking something up on the computer next to his throne. He had is back on him, slightly bent his aft was a bit out, his nice, smooth af-

'_Focus!'_

Megatron shook is head a bit, reputing his thoughts back together and taking a few silent steps towards the other mech. He took a glance over his shoulder: oh, so he was making a report on two of those Autobots that were also on this muddy planet. He smirked at that. Whatever the situation, the spy will always manage to stay efficient.

"Looks like a fine work", he gently said into the other's audios. The single optic mech gave a startled squeak, quickly turning around to face is leader.

"M-my lord!" he stammered, then remembering what the other had said "Oh… Hum… Thank you."

"No need to stress, Shockwave. It is just me", he smirked down at the other "What? Are you afraid I might do something?"

The Decepticon spy clearly felt uneasy at that statement. Maybe it was just a little too revealing about what Megatron knew. No! He couldn't spoil this moment by being too obvious. He wanted to make the other pay, make him suffer through psychological torture for the affront to his leader.

Not that Megatron didn't like him anymore, he must certainly did, but, even with all the affection he had towards the spy, the Decepticon lord still had his pride and he sure as the Pit wouldn't let that little glitch think that he could simply walk away on him the way he did.

He tuned around and slowly paced through the room, a hand in his chin, the other in his back.

"You know, now that I think about it, you always do a fine work."

Changing subject to not let him dwell on his last statement, to not let him know that **he** knew, to confuse and twist his mind until he admits everything. That was his vengeance.

He caught the confused look the other gave him, seemingly taken aback by that sentence suddenly coming out of the blue.

"Uh? Oh, th-thank you."

So far, everything was going according to plan.

"Yes, I'm amazed at how you think through every single little detail", he turned back at the single optic mech, looking at him across the room "Never leaving anything behind", the hand on his chin rejoined the other on his back as he went back towards the Decepticon spy "Always making a work that, without exaggeration, can be called…", he was now in front of the other, leaning into him until their faceplate were nearly touching "…Perfection."

Megatron didn't quite have the desired effect; he was expecting the spy to try to put distance between the two of them, to completely freak out as he approached. But…he didn't. He simply stood there looking at his leader with a confused expression, the only sign of his discomfort being his fast intakes.

Very well, Megatron will simply attack on another angle and he will continue playing the game until he had what he wanted. He could be very patient when it came to this; after all, vengeance is better served cold.

"Another thing that with you that reach perfection…" he turned around again, took a few steps, then glanced over his shoulder "…is your loyalty."

Score. The other mech stiffened at that, optic widening just a tiny bit. The Decepticon leader turned his back on him again to hide his triumphant smirk.

"With you, I can…relax, because… I know you will never try to…" he paused as if looking for his words, still slowly pacing "…to overthrow me…to manipulate me…" he looked back at the spy, piercing gaze upon him "…or…to trick me…"

This time, the results were more than satisfactory: Shockwave was _shaking_. Very slightly, but still shaking, and his optic had widened, letting anyone who would have a good look at him see an expression of pure fear. His body language easily gave away his inner struggle:

'_He knows…doesn't he? No! He cannot! I made sure that everything little evidence were destroyed. I must be imagining things, what he's talking about must a simple coincidence…right?'_

Yes, Megatron was taking a sadistic pleasure out of imagining his despair, a pleasure he had grown addicted to ever since his first torture session when he had been a youngling. That experience changed his life, made him discover the power of fear…and how to use it. He learned that with just the good amount of emotional pressure one mech could easily break, revealing everything he knew from top secret file to dark personal secrets…. Also…telling them what they wanted to hear…even if it wasn't true…

He had to fight a wicked grin from his face-plate as he thought of that; that good old technique, a technique that had never failed to fulfil him.

Break a mech until he answers at every question and accept every accusation, some question waiting for specific answers, even if not true, and some accusation…not completely established. And once everything useful got drained of said mech, what a shame! One of the answers had automatically sealed his fate…one of the accusations leaded to death penalties…or again, when Megatron was in one particular mood, the information that had been collected wasn't good enough to spare his life.

The Decepticon leader clearly remembered that one Autobot femme, whom he had interrogated in that mood. The look that she had gave him when he had told her that the emplacement of the main Autobot Head Quarters wasn't valuable enough for her to be spared, the barely controlled anger as she shook on her spot, the pure injustice that filled those optics as tears flowed out of them…had the same affect than an overload.

But he was getting out of line and the matter at hand wasn't about killing but getting apologies…and a good overload, of course.

Looking at the frightened mech, Megatron slightly shuddered in anticipation as he moved to the next part of his plan: he paced in circles around the room, each he passed by Shockwave he could feel the spy tense more and more. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, earning a little start from the single optic mech.

"Wait an astrosecond…" he quickly planted himself on front of the other, a surprised expression on his face-plate "I'm wrong."

Shockwave's shoulders slumped and bewilderment could be read in his optic in a perfect "What the slag?!" expression.

"You see, Shockwave… It seems that you did, once, make a single…mistake."

Megatron was amused to actually read outrage in that fiery red optic, looks like the mech had his pride.

He torn his faceplate away from Shockwave's and walked towards the table next to them.

"I guess you know how we get fixed" He saw the other cast him an annoyed glare: of course he did.

"If we lose a body part, it gets replaced; if our wires go on a fritz, they get replaced; sometimes we can even replace certain chips in our head!"

"What are you trying to say, Sir?"

It was said in very polite manner that had a connotation of…contained annoyance.

If it had been any other (say Starscream) Megatron would have certainly strike him, but this wasn't anybody (even less Starscream) and the Decepticon lord relished in the realization that **he** was the one responsible for bringing to annoyance the cool, collected Shockwave.

"I'm getting here, Shockwave." He paused "Be patient"

Was that a growl? Had the Decepticon leader really had made the emotionless Shockwave growl? Needless to say, he was having fun!

"As I was saying, usually we get fixed by replacing things, but when we get scratched…" he took his word "…even lightly…" and made himself a thin cut on his left forearm "…it's way too troublesome to replace the plates for such trivial injuries." he put the sword back in subspace and took a device on the table "So we usually polish said scratch…" He did as he said "…until it isn't visible anymore." The cut was gone.

The Decepticon lord looked up. _'Bingo!'_ Shockwave was freaking out. Now, he knew this was heading somewhere, he wasn't sure where but it was.

"Now, popular belief is that we get rid of those scratches by doing so." he took a container full of water and fired under it, steam came out of it "In all truth, it is still there for a few solar cycles, the time for the maintenance system to take are of it." Megatron snorted. "Must people take shower in the morning"

"How is it relevant?" He didn't even hide his annoyance this time; all this back and forth must have worn him off. Good, very good.

"It is relevant because showers are usually taken with hot water, hot water…" he poured a little of the steamy water on his forearm "…make recent scratches…" he showed him his arm "…appear." The cut was back.

The Decepticon leader turned around and poured the rest of the water on his shoulder, revealing the result of Shockwave's passion: three long gashes on Megatron's shoulder blade. Said mech took a look at it over his shoulder, and then smirked at the spy:

"You forgot that."

Tears made their way to that red optic, their owner looking down, and his fist balled into fists.

"And why do you think so?" came a choked voice.

"Excuse me?"

Shockwave looked right up at him.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I FORGOT THAT?! WHY DO YOU THINK I MADE SUCH A STUPID MISTAKE?!"

He covered his faceplate with his hands.

"I knew I had forgotten something" he said in a muffled voice "I knew I shouldn't have hurried up like that but I… I just wanted to finish this all…"

A painful cry came out of him as he started to punch himself.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Out of panic, Megatron jumped at him, intending to stop him before he really got to hurt himself too badly, but…

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

With an agility no one could have given him, Shockwave got out of his leader's grasp. Now, his back to the door he looked for the button to open it, never breaking eye contact with the other. Once he found it and opened the door he fled, without even a second glance.

Megatron was stunned. He hadn't moved from his spot yet, staring at the open door where Shockwave had gone. No, not gone. Ran away. This…that…

"That was unexpected."

"No, not really".

**AN: XDDDDDD have any guesses of who it might be? yes, you'll have to review *evil laugh***


	6. Escape

**PLEASE READ ARTIST'S COMMENT FIRST**

**Warning: hum...this chapter is actually pretty clean**

**Pairing: MegatronxShockwave**

**AN: hello guys! *gets shot at*  
okay, I know this is really late and I'm really really sorry!  
it's just that I had a lot of work  
then I had a few emotional problems...so I really had something else on my mind  
finally I had writer's block AND a big fat lazy ass TT  
will you guys hate me if I said that I actually laugh at the ending of this chapter?  
*gets shot at again***

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!**

Chapter 6, Escape:

The day was over; the sun was setting on Detroit, covering the city by shadows. Shadows like the one who crept through the Decepticon base, trying it's best to go unnoticed. Carefully making his way down the dark corridor it suddenly flattened itself against the wall. Down the hall Lugnut had appeared, stopping one second to stare into the nothingness of the sombre hallway, the nothingness where a ghost held it's breath as the big mech's optic fell upon its figure. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the Cyclops averted his gaze and continued his way.

The dark figure let out a silent sigh of relief: for now, its presence wasn't detected.

Pursuing his way through the darkness, the shadow wriggled around the base seemingly looking for something. Finally, he came to a halt as he reached a brightly light area, impossible to cross without being noticed yet mandatory to. Straight ahead was his goal: the exit.

Taking one long breath, the figure took a careful step in the light…to quickly withdraw it. Frag! His paintjob looked almost white in the hard light; there were no way the mech could get to the other side of the room without getting caught! Unless…

The mech took a look around the big hall. Nobody. Perhaps…If he was fast enough… Looking around again, the grey mech took his decision…and launched himself towards his freedom. Running as fast as he could, he quickly approached his destination. He was almost there when…

WHOOSH!!!

Something caught his foot, making him fall face down.

Turning his head so fast he could have broken it, he came face to face with Blackarachnia.

"Hello there, naughty boy" she said in her usual sultry voice. "Did you know that everybody was looking for you?" she gently caressed the other con, making him jerk away "You got us all worried, especially the boss. Speaking of which…" she turned around and yelled "I GOT HIM BOYS!"

Taking the given opportunity, the grey mech used his free leg to turn round and give a good kick to the Techno-organic creature, making her lose balance and fall. That done he freed himself by shooting the web with his canon; he then changed his weapon into statis shock and used it on the female. She hadn't stood a chance.

Scrambling to his feet, the grey con resumed his wild run towards the exit…to get stopped by none other than his own leader. Stopping dead in his tracks, he stared into the Slag-maker's optics, unable to move, terrified. Loud footsteps told him that the Cyclops was behind him, preventing him from escaping with another game of hide and seek through the base.

He was trapped.

Megatron's appearance said it all. The mech had no chance whatsoever to overthrow the Decepticon leader, and if he turned is back on him, he would indubitably shot at without hesitation. He had lost and the lord's optics clearly screamed that he was goin- What the..?!

The fugitive had taken out a grenade in a last desperate attempt, taking everybody off guard. He pulled the pin out of it and threw it at the ground.

A loud explosion was heard, smoke engulfed everything and everybody waited for the deflagration…that never came… As the smoke cleared, the room was revealed undamaged, at the exception of a hole above the exit, large enough for a certain grey mech to pass. Turning around Megatron gazed through the thick forest, but it was no use. The fugitive was long gone.

After standing there for a while, Megatron turned towards the inside again, an angry expression on his faceplate.

"Now, tell me" he said in a dangerous tone "If you really have tailed Shockwave from the beginning, like you said you did…" his voice became growl "why the slag didn't you capture him before?"

A few different answers came into the interlocutor's mind

'_Because it isn't zhat vay zhat jou'll vin his affection'_

'_Because jour a slag head zhat don't a zhing in seducing someone!'_

But seeing how angry is leader seemed to be, he settled for the more appropriate answer in this situation:

"Because he vas so funny to vatch!"

**AN: ...*snickers* what a douche! reviews are much appreciated as they make me all fuzzy inside**


	7. One helpful talk

**PLEASE READ ARTIST'S COMMENT FIRST**

**Warning: hum...this chapter is actually pretty clean**

**Pairing: MegatronxShockwave**

**AN:okay, school is eating me  
I'm trying my best to pass with mentions and for that I need to work  
(yes, I am a good student, BITE ME! XD)  
that and I'm reading "Notre-Dame de Paris" by Victor Hugo  
(you know the original story of Disney's "Hunchback of Notre-Dame...no? really?...ignorants! XD)  
and I'm freakinf LOVING it!  
got it for three days I'm almost at the middle  
an it's one thick book, guys  
comment on the chapter? I absolutly hate it  
I just hope you will at least be able to read it without having your eyes bleeding in horror  
enjoy! **

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!**

Chapter 7 : One helpful talk

Heavy footsteps. Loud enough to be heard throughout the base but not to cover the deep growl coming from the Slag Maker himself. Angry - no! - Furious, he was. And Blitzwing's methodical beating hadn't helped as much as he thought it would.

His growl became louder. Just thinking of that…that… What did humans called? Oh yeah…that douche! Just thinking of him made his oil boil in anger. He could have gotten back right now to beat him to scrap metal once more…if he hadn't also ran away to Primus knows where.

Second of his men who escaped from him today! Still…Megatron had to admit, the Triple-changer had endurance. After such damages, he should have gone into statis lock for quite a while. Instead of that, he had scrambled to his feet and fled away in a certain speed. Seeing his state he must've knew where to go, he had acted pretty much like a drone, like he had accomplished that action so many times that it was craved into his processors and processed as a reflex.

Now that the Decepticon leader thought of it, the instable con had a habit to disappear after a battle, getting hurt or simply at night. Usually he would come back with a huge grin on his Random face completely repaired…at the exception of a few scratches and odd purple streaks. As the Decepticon lord mused, he remembered his vow to ask the Triple-changer about his little escapades and decided that it would be best to put it on his priorities. After resolving his problem with Shockwave, that is.

His growl stopped and he sighed at that thought. Not that he wasn't angry anymore, mind you. Primus how he was frustrated about this story, but he had to admit that now he was more confused than anything. Why did Shockwave react that way? Not only did he completely freak out but he also _cried_. Never before the Decepticon leader seen him cry, not even heard about him crying. The single optic mech was known for his mental strength, that's why he always was given the most perilous missions because everybody knew he could stay cold headed whatever the situation…at least, that was true until this morning.

Confusion was replaced with frustration once again as the silver mech punched into the wall next to him before entering the deserted main room. The other Decepticons must have fled, not wanting to become Megatron's next anger outlet.

"I do hope that oil isn't Shockwave's"

Oh yeah, he had forgotten about him. Looking down at his hands, the Slag-Maker saw the dark substance that used to be in Blitztwing's body. Walking towards a water dispenser to wash it off he said:

"I can assure you that it isn't. Actually, I haven't had the occasion to touch him, much less **talk** to him".

As he dried his hands, Megatron could hear his interlocutor tuting. Who the Pit did he think he was?

"I take it that he got away."

"No? Do you really think so?" Megatron sneered, facing the other.

"Now, now, don't take it on me. It wouldn't do any good."

"Oh? But I think it would. Tearing all your members one by one really feels sounds satisfactory right now."

"Megatron, aren't you forgetting what we talked about?"

Lifting his hands up in the air in a frustrated movement, the Decepticon leader looked away, crossed his arms and huffed.

"As a matter of fact, I do remember thank you very much."

"If you do, why do you let anger get the best of you so easily?"

The Slag-Maker glared at him.

"Because it's easier said then done."

"Exactly."

The glare quickly got replaced by a confused look, making the other sigh. And here he was so sure he had made himself clear.

"As I already said before, his reaction was more than likely caused by fear. Fear caused by your possible anger in such a situation, which, we all know, is an open door to your violent nature."

The Decepticon leader made an impatient movement.

"Yes, yes, I know all that. What's the point?"

"I'm getting here, Megatron." He paused. "Be patient."

The silver mech growled at the payback. Oh, how his hands were twitching right now and the other's smirk was **not** helping.

"Anyway, you scare him because you're violent. So if you control yourself and he learns that you're making the effort just for him, chances are that he'll acknowledge your affection and might be reassured enough to actually explain why he won't get intimate with you."

Megatron stance relaxed as he looked down at his feet, chewing on his bottom lip (one nervous habit he thought he had gotten rid off).

"I don't understand." He sighed. "I was so sure that he'll at least let himself be handled, I am his leader after all. It isn't unheard of me taking an occasional lover among the ranks."

"Is that how you see him? As an occasional lover? Are you only after him because you can't cope with rejection?"

"Primus, no! By seeing him like that I might as well call him a whore like the others. He has integrity, he will only access to high ranks by his own efforts and not by simpering around me like some. I just thought he would see that as a quirk of mine and do as I please."

The other figure deeply looked at the Decepticon leader, seemingly thinking about something.

"You know…he probably did."

The silver mech gave a questioning look to the other.

"That it was a quirk of yours. I mean, if you do choose a "whore" once in a while, he probably thought that you saw him as one. During your oh, so sweet seduction, he did show that he wasn't that sure of himself when it came to relationships. So if on top of that his own leader, who I can assure he has admiration for, sees him as nothing but a whore after all his years of good work…Well, let's just say that the fall must have been quite hard."

The silver mech slowly let the realization sink in. It did made sense, especially after that report the single optic mech had did. Didn't he tell them that he had to simper his way through Autobot ranks in order to fulfil his mission? He must have made the link immediately, not thinking a second that Megatron could have possibly been interested in him. He rubbed his face-plate; feeling very tired all of the sudden.

"I really messed up on this one, didn't I?" He said with a sigh.

"Let's just say you didn't think this through."

The warlord snorted.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" He looked up at the other. "You know…I'm genuinely surprised by your knowledge on this matter."

"You mean on love?" The Decepticon leader nodded and opened his mouth, when the other figure gave out an enigmatic smile. "They are many things I know about this subject, and you'd be very surprised how I happen to learn about it".

Megatron gave him a quizzical look, staring at his interlocutor for a quite a time, debating with himself to either ask for further information or not, then, seemingly deciding, he asked:

"So…what should I do now? About Shockwave, I mean."

"Well, the first logical action would be to find him first, but discreetly, in a way he won't know about. Then, you should try to communicate with him but within distance, so as he doesn't feel threatened. Once that's done, you can try to earn his trust back."

"How?"

"Simply by talking, by creating some sort of...intellectual relation, a relation where he will feel good with himself."

"Ah, yes. Basically make him realize I'm not just after him for his body."

"Precisely."

The solution the other gave was so simple, that he wondered how he hadn't thought of it, and yet, so hard for him to do. Megatron was the Slag-Maker, for Primus sake! And he had earned that title by taking what he wanted –will it be Energon, power or a lover of his choice- by sheer force and never by _talking_. With was just so new to him! But again…so was that strange affection, tainted with respect, which he held towards Shockwave. He guessed that the situation, and more precisely the mech, that he had to deal with needed a different solution than his good old one. After all, like the other said, if the single optic mech saw how special he treated him, there was a chance that he would at least see his real attentions.

Shaking himself out of his musing, the Decepticon lord turned to leave, well decided to follow that plan. As he passed the threshold, he stopped in his tracks, looking back at his interlocutor but not turning around.

"I guess, that after all this, I should thank you, Professor Sumdac."

And he left.

**AN: Did you see that coming? ****Honestly, did you? Please review.**


	8. Unexpected help

**PLEASE READ ARTIST'S COMMENT FIRST**

**FINALLY! I submit something!  
this was originally longer and had more interesting contents...but I got carried away and I thought that it would be way too long if I put everything in it  
plus...it builds up the suspense XDDDDD *gets shot*  
I know, I know, I promised revelations, I earned that shot  
but I REALLY promise the next chappy will have much more**

Chapter 8 : Unexpected help

He was running. Bushes and branches kept getting in his way, making dents and scratching his paintjob, but he did not care. All he wanted was to put as much distance possible between the Decepticons and himself. With that train of thoughts, he didn't even bother looking where he was going…so it was no surprise that, when he finally reached a clear, he felt a little confused at the sudden lack of obstacle, making him stop to calm himself and think about his situation.

So, he was running from Decepticons, some of the most dangerous warriors in the galaxy, as well as their leader, the Slag-Maker himself, in a forest, which cannot protect him against scanners whatsoever, and now he was just standing in the middle of a clear, on a full moon night, leaving himself completely exposed? Yeah, you're usually smarter than that Shockwave. What was he thinking running away like that? He simply should have faced Megatron and told him about-

He was pulled out of his self-kicking by the noise of engines, specific engines. His spark beat began to increase once again, they were after him! Seeing the density of the forest, he couldn't hide, and, since he realized he had nowhere to go, running wasn't an option anymore. He swiftly transformed into a tank and aimed towards the sound, he wasn't going down without a fight.

Engines came closer, roaring like tigers. He stood utterly still, waiting for them to get as close as possible to have a clean shot. Shockwave was a good fighter; he was actually one of the best in the Decepticon army, but the one that were around Megatron were also in that category. As the sound became louder, the spy's body stiffened more, seconds became minutes for him. He could easily get rid of one of them by surprise effect, but what about the others? They were just behind the shadows of the trees. He couldn't possibly beat them all. His breath went rapid, proof of his anxiety. He kept calculating, on and on but to no avail: the odds were against him. Soon, very soon they will be into view. He was going to get slagged.

The first of them appeared; he shot, deactivating him immediately. Now, he thought, let's take care of the others. Only they weren't any other. The Deception had been alone; Shockwave's fear had clouded his senses, making him hear several engines.

'_Just another good reason to try to annihilate such pitiful emotions'_, the spy thought as he transformed back into his slender robot form. He came closer to the fallen Decepticon, intending on discovering his identity to notify his deactivation to Megatron…if he ever stopped acting so illogical when it came to talking to him, that is.

Taking a look at the now cold one, he was surprised to recognize the Decepticon traitor Starscream.

'_Odd, if he betrayed Megatron why would he ever try to help him finding me?'_ He didn't have the time to deliberate such an issue, as the jet…moved? Spasmed would be the more accurate word, while his forehead glowed. As soon as it started, it had finished, leaving the body utterly still once more.

'_Mmmh, maybe a release of pent up energy?'_ As curious as he was to know the cause of such action, he was still researched and he couldn't waste time on scientific matters.

"Now" he said out loud "Where could I go?"

"How about my place?" Literally jumping to his pedes, the flabbergasted spy fixed his wide optic on the once deactivated Seeker. Said mech, given his smirk, was clearly amused by his reaction. Propping himself on an elbow, head resting on his open head, he asked:

"What? Never seen such a gorgeous being before?" Quickly regaining his composure, Shockwave transformed once again.

"Hey, hold it! Shooting at me won't do anything, in case you haven't noticed." He added to himself "Besides, it kinda hurts." Shockwave didn't move.

"State your purpose"

"Didn't you hear my question? I'm here to offer you a place to stay"

"Why should I believe such a thing from an untrustworthy mech like you" Starscream sighed, slowly getting up so as to not surprise the tank.

"Listen, Megatron and I aren't exactly best friends last time I checked." He grinned at that, the other stayed motionless. Frowning at his failed attempt at humour, he resumed. "Anyway, Megatron wants you, and by that, I don't want him to have you, if only to piss him off." This time, the spy transformed back, slightly frowning.

"I guess what you say is logical, I shall accept your offer then." Starscream grinned again. "But on one condition." And dropped it again. "I'd like to know how you managed to come back from the Well of Allsparks." The Seeker chuckled.

"Deal."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"What the…?" Megatron said looking up from the screen he was viewing.

"Is something wrong, oh mighty Megatron?"

"Uh? No, nothing, try to localize Shockwave's signature."

"Yes, oh grand leader of all feisty…" But the Decepticon leader wasn't listening to the giant's fanatic babble. He was wondering:

'_Why in the Pit do I have the impression that something really bad just occurred?'_


	9. Interlude

**PLEASE READ ARTIST'S COMMENT FIRST**

**Warning: STICKY INTERFACE!!!!!!!!!**

**Pairing: MegatronxShockwave**

**AN: this is only an interlude to apologize for the lack of updates ^^; school people. If you don't wanna read some bot on bot action (specially sticky) you don't have to read to comprehend the story, again this is an interlude, skip it if you want to. On another note, the next chapter is already written, I just need to type it up and since school's out on Wednesday...well you'll have to wait at least until then to have it...sorry...you do have the right to shoot me. But to those who like this you DON'T have the right to shoot me (okay, if the odds are right I won't get shot yay!) ENJOY PEOPLE!!!!**

Where the slag was he?! Megatron was really starting to lose patience, he wanted to find Shockwave, explain himself and make him come back to base, now! He took his face-plate into his servos, breathing in deep; he couldn't let himself into that train of thought. Sumdac had said it: patience was the key to this, so he had to cool off quickly in order to calmly talk to the spy when the time came. How could he do that?

He looked up, an idea had suddenly occurred, and looked around: nobody. Blitzwing was Primus knows where, and probably wouldn't come back until a few stellar cycles; Black Arachnia had gone away to Dinobot Island once again, something about experiences, and wouldn't show up unless she was called; as for Lugnut, the obsessed Cyclops was currently researching the other single optic mech by using the satellite they had hacked; finally the only soul in the base was Sumdac, who was held prisoner in his electro-cell, cut from the world by soundproof, opaque walls.

Megatron was having some free, alone, time and was almost sure he wouldn't be interrupted for a while. Excellent.

The Slag-Maker slowly brought his right hand to his chest-plate, softly caressing it, as the left one came down to his inner thighs. He could picture it from here, Shockwave would be found and…

…"_My lord, I apologize for my rash actions. I was confused by your unfamiliar attitude, but I shouldn't try to find excuses…Will you ever forgive me?" The spy had lifted his head up at that question, looking truly sorry, almost pleading, with one knee on the floor, the other bent, in a completely submissive, respectful bow._

"_Well, Shockwave, I must say that you did give me a hard time, and I would lie if I said that I wasn't the least annoyed" The single optic mech winced at that. "But, I also know that all the time you've been under my orders, I'd never had to complain about you; so I think this little incident shouldn't be too hard to forgive" The other relaxed. "Of course, you will have to make up for it" The loyal servant slightly trembled__ at the sight of his master mischievously smirking down at him._

"_Rise, my ever so loyal Shockwave, and come closer." The other reluctantly did as told; slowly approaching his leader...only to be roughly jerked forward onto said leader's knees._

"_M-megatron?! What are y-?"_

"_Hush, now, my dear" The Slag-Maker whispered as he gently rubbed his thigh. "This is only payback for what you put me through" He grabbed his prey's chin, making look into his fiery optics. "And for your sake, you better oblige" The scared mech loudly gulped, nodding._

"_Excellent. Now, be a good little bot and use those servos of yours"_

_Shockwave tensed even more at that, glanced up at his master to be sure he had heard right, which he did, then lifted a shaky talon to his lord's chest. The laughter that rumbled from it made him pull away immediately._

"_I don't think you got what I meant" The spy looked at him with hope. "I want you to use them on yourself" It was quickly blown away by horror and embarassment. He had to look away; he just couldn't bare his leader's gaze._

"_Now, now, don't be shy, my pretty little thing. I'm the only spectator of this show and I promise it'll stay our dirty little secret"_

_The lieutenant hesitantly turned his gaze back, casting a truly pitiful look towards his commander, clearly showing him he wasn't enthralled by this one bit; he then let out a shaky sigh__ and, shutting down his optic, gently caressed his chest-plate. Shockwave did so for a little while, breathing steadily, and, surprisingly, Megatron let him take his time. The truth was that the Slag-Maker could very easily see that such action was meant to calm the spy down, and it was doing good job as he was finally relaxing on his lap; besides, his gestures were pretty sensual, making the sight quite erotic._

_It became even more interesting when he let one of his talon go into a seam, brushing the sensitive wiring there, and brought the other to his neck to gingerly fiddle his main fue__l line, resulting into a silent gasp followed by a slight shudder. He continued to touch his neck as his servo roamed down his chest, sliding a talon in each seam he met, his breath became harder. My, oh my, what an enticing sight that was. Megatron let out a pleased sigh._

_As his servo reached the place between his chest-plate and his midsection, Shockwave let out another gasp, only this time it wasn't so silent. The servo on his neck fled to his knee, where he started the same treatment as before. Another shudder ran down his spine as his cooling fans kicked in._

_He gently let his talons caress his inner thigh in little circles, each of them coming closer to his interface unit, all the while his other servo gingerly brushed the panel above said unit. A low moan escaped his vocalizers. The Decepticon leader's frame became very warm._

_The spy put his servos on each side of his panel, and, with a soft click, removed it. The inside was dripping wet. Megatron's cooling fans chose that moment to come to life._

_Very gently, Shockwave inserted a talon in his slick valve, letting out a soft moan. He moved it back in forth for a little while, panting, and then stopped to insert another one. This time he mewled, slightly rocking his hips to meet his servo. When he finally put in a third talon, a gasp was heard and his frame tensed a little, he clearly wasn't used to put in so much._

_Which led to a question: why was he doing it then? One glance to his lieutenant's face-plate and The Decepticon leader's already burning thighs became even warmer, as his spike threatened to simply break through his panel. The spy was intently looking at him, his optic pleading for a release only his master could give him. How could he have missed that? Simple, by being almost hypnotized by the single optic mech's servos._

"_If you want something, my little pet, all you have to do is ask" The Slag-maker purred. __Shockwave softly mewled as he let his head fall against his leader's chest, he looked down and shakily whispered:_

"_P-please…"_

"_Excuse me? I can't hear you" Megatron smirked "You'll have to speak up if you want me to grant your wish"_

"_Please!" The other said, louder this time._

"_Please what?" The Decepticon leader chuckled. "Be more precise."_

"_Please, take me! I can't bear it anymore, please!!!" The spy cried, looking up, optic pleading._

"_As you wish, my pet" He repositioned Shockwave, so the spy was facing him and had his knees on each side of Megatron's waist, as he took out his spike; then slowly impaled the single optic mech on it, letting him savour the hot moist entrance of his lieutenant, as well as his cries of pleasure._

_A quick,__ steady pace was immediately settled, each thrust earning a short, loud moan from the spy. Both of them could feel overload nearing, just a few more…_

"_My lord! My lord!"_

"_Yes, I am your lord and master" The Slag-Maker purred._

"_But, of course, oh mighty Megatron, never will I think otherwise. You, and only you, will lead our glorious faction to victory an-" Why the frag was Shockwave babbling about the Decepticon cause in a moment like that? He almost sounded like…_

"Lugnut!"

"Yes, oh mighty leader?" The Decepticon lord silently cursed, good thing he liked to mourn in the dark, otherwise he would have been caught in a way he suspiciously thought Lugnut fantasized about. He shuddered at the realisation.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh yes, good news, lord Megatron!"

"You've finally spotted Shockwave?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I've finally found the way to turn off the signal disruptor we use to hide from the Autobots. Now, it's only a matter of stellar cycles until we find the deserter"

The Slag-Maker face-palmed.


	10. At the lunar base

**PLEASE READ ARTIST'S COMMENT FIRST**

****

CAREFUL! SLASH, THAT MEANS MECHXMECH ROMANCE!!!  
NO LIKEY? NO LOOKIE!  
Warning: slash and...fluff!!!! Oo  
Pairing: MegatronxShockwave; ?x?

AN:yeah, yeah, I know I shoul have updated sooner  
my excuse being that I had to see a lot of people  
we did a few parties  
and that I actually do have life (I'm the first surprised!)  
on a good note, I'm back into the writing mood  
so expect more of TF slashy goodness  
(not necessarily Sweet Seduction as I have a few other ideas worth going through)  
and some Jungle cub love  
finally, to whoever asked me (can't remember), the request is on his way  
I have the plotline I just need documentation XD  
since we're talking about requests, and since most people don't even bother reading this, I'm currently open  
you can ask fics or arts  
not necessarily TF  
last thing, I was thinking of doing a little contest to find a nice preview image  
I could do it but...it's funnier to see other's doing it ^^  
(and I want fanart )

Chapter 9 : At the lunar base

"Aaah! Moon, sweet moon! The only place in this forsaken galaxy which I can actually bear."

"Mmh-mmh" was the only reply the seeker received as the spy scanned the place in search of possible traps. Once he was sure the lunar base was safe, he gave a curt nod of satisfaction and turned to his host.

An awkward silence fell upon them. Well…awkward for Starscream, as Shockwave was trained to endure that kind of situation.

"So, why'd you run away?" The tank blinked, that came out of blue, then replied:

"That is none of your business"

"Aw, come on!" The jet said as he threw his hands up in an impatient gesture. "I'm giving you shelter, you could at least tell me why!"

"Indeed, Starscream, why _did_ you give me shelter? Or more precisely, why did you absolutely wanted me to come with you?"

"Uh?" The seeker chuckled nervously "What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean" the spy said as his single optic narrowed. "But, just in case, I will refresh your memory bank" He took a step forward. "You expressly followed me, only to offer me sanctuary" Another step. "You faced the prospect of being deactivated by me, which is, I now know, only temporary for you, but, I also know that it is still very painful" And yet another. "Finally, you agreed on telling me about your "immortality" on the condition that I followed you here" He stopped just in front of the jet "In other terms, you did all you could to…_bait_ me" His optic severely looked upon the slightly trembling mech as he asked: "_Why_ would you go through all this trouble if only to give me selfish solace?"

By the other's expression, the spy knew he had hit the right cord. This little technique was indeed quite handy, as he had first noticed when Megatron had used it on him, and he was proud he have been able to learn something about his mistake. Actually, that was why everybody thought he never did any: first time he always made sure to make it up so as nobody can learn about it, second time…never came; he made pretty sure of that.

Now he was patiently waiting for his answer, which was on his way. Any minute now, he knew he would come. The seeker opened his mouth and... BANG!

The two of them looked towards the entrance. There, battered and dented, leaning on the wall for support, stood Blitzwing.

That alone was a complete shock, but what left the spy utterly flabbergasted was Starscream's next action: he ran to the triple-changer's help.

"Blitzwing, what the frag happened to you?!" The instable mech opened his mouth to say answer, but only the sound of static was heard. Figures, his vocal components were pretty much dangling out of his throat. The jet sighed, supported the other on his shoulder and started walking away. Before he exited the room, he took a look over his shoulder and said:

"There's a corridor on your right, take it and turn second to left; your quarters are there. It's soundproof and away from mine so you'll have as much privacy as you want." And Shockwave was left there, alone and very confused.

%%%%%%%%%%

It was late, his recharging time had passed a long time ago, and he was so tired he could fall in recharge any klik now, but he was finally finished. Blitzwing was fully repaired. Putting his hands on the table, the jet leaned most of his weight on them and let his head lose. He sighed in relief…then looked up quickly when he felt a hand touching his.

"Vorried much?" Said Icy's face, and then switching to Random's. "Zhat's so sveet!" And he gave out that crazy laugh of his.

"Blitzwing!" Starscream growled, grabbing his head. "Can it, will you! My processors are killing me and you're absolutely not helping you douche!"

"Care to repeat zhat!" was Hothead's response.

"Oh, but of course…CAN IT, WILL YOU!! MY PROCESSORS ARE KILLING ME AND YOU ARE ABSOLUTLY NOT HELPING YOU DOUCHE!!" The seeker winced, grabbing his head once again, slightly hissing in pain. Characteristic clicks were heard, quickly followed by Icy's smooth voice.

"I am very sorry for zhat, Starscream. I vill try to control mein temper until jou get better" The clicks were heard again. "And I vill play nurse to help out!" He couldn't help it, the Decepticon traitor had to face-palm. He sighed again, it had become a habit when he was around the Triple-changer, and turned on his heels.

"Whatever. I'm going to my quarters." He was about to leave when he felt a hand caressing his arm.

"Don't jou mean…_our_ quarters?" Starscream glanced over his shoulder. The tone had been soft and the caress was…gentle? Is that how Autobots described it? Starscream only thought so, I really wasn't sure… Gentleness didn't exist among Decepticon, kind of like love…the closest thing they had of that strange Autobot feeling was passion, and they were no gentle moves to show it.

That's why the jet never knew how to react when the Triple-changer acted this way, this…loving way? It never lasted long, only a split second, but it was more than enough time to get his hidden question clear: We're together, right?

Strange behaviour for a Decepticon… Normally Starscream would have questioned it –rather rudely- but this was Blitzwing, so he had simply shrugged it as one of his shenanigans (the mech was a complete nutcase after all).

Now, the seeker notice he couldn't let it pass like before, that it did something to him, that he somehow…appreciated it…a little… But he sure as the Pit wasn't about to show it.

"Yeah, yeah" He said tiredly. "As long as you let me recharge." Before he turned his head back he was able to see Random appear, his grin even bigger than usual. Starscream couldn't help but let out a tiny smile as he walked through the corridors, Blitzwing on his tail.

"By the way" Came Icy's voice again. "Thanks for letting zhe spy stay here, I couldn't think of any better hiding place zhan here."


	11. Poll very important!

I am back with a very important question:with summer break I had time to FINALLY continue this fic, but as I re-read to (effectively) get back into it...I noticed how lousy those chapters are next to my style todayI had the idea of re-writting them but...I know some of you have been pestering asking me to write the next chapterso I ask you now:would you rather I continue the fic, and rewrite the old chapters once it's finished?or would you like me to re-write the old ones first?P.S: please don't give me "it's your choice" crapit doesn't help, and we all know you do have a certain preferenceI'm asking for help here because I'm stuck


End file.
